


Teeth - Illustration

by gally_hin



Series: Danny Phantom - Fic gift Illustrations [3]
Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: Alpha/Alpha, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Art, Fanart, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-11
Updated: 2020-01-11
Packaged: 2021-02-19 09:30:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22208860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gally_hin/pseuds/gally_hin
Summary: A fanart gift for gaily-daily (passionateartist), based on her fic “Teeth” (finish)I seriously avoid abo most of the time but this one totally mess up my top fav fic, so go read it
Relationships: Danny Fenton/Vlad Masters
Series: Danny Phantom - Fic gift Illustrations [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1632307
Comments: 4
Kudos: 162





	Teeth - Illustration

**Author's Note:**

  * For [gaily-daily (passionateartist)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/passionateartist/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Teeth](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21969682) by [gaily-daily (passionateartist)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/passionateartist/pseuds/gaily-daily). 




End file.
